


Their Woods

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Hatchet - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: HatchetCharacters: Victor, M CrowleyRelationship: Victor/readerRequest: please say you would write for the hatchet series? Could you do one where the reader lived with victor since he was a child and they grow up to be lvvers but when hes killed, she kills herself to be with him and spends her nights searching for him?AN: I was so excited to do this request so I thought I would do it slightly different and use the monologue from the film to set the scene then do everything after their death in a part two





	1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Hatchet   
Characters: Victor, M Crowley   
Relationship: Victor/reader   
Request: please say you would write for the hatchet series? Could you do one where the reader lived with victor since he was a child and they grow up to be lvvers but when hes killed, she kills herself to be with him and spends her nights searching for him?   
AN: I was so excited to do this request so I thought I would do it slightly different and use the monologue from the film to set the scene then do everything after their death in a part two   
“Victor Crowley was born horribly disfigured. His daddy kept him hidden away in his house, where no one would see him. They lived like that for many years, just keeping to themselves, all alone out here in the woods.   
Victor was scared to death of other kids. They teased and tortured him, like kids do. They were so cruel.   
But one day, when his daddy was out chopping wood, he heard a little girl crying. He ran into the woods, following the sound of the girl, until he found her. She was hidden in between the roots of some of the trees. Her skin was bruised and cut horribly. But that wasn’t what he first noticed. The girl was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. She had big doe eyes and long hair. If he had found her at night, he might have thought she were a ghost.   
She flinched when he tried to help her, much like Victor would do when others tried to go near him. His daddy spoke to her in a soft voice, assuring her that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. She followed him home but refused to speak. He was scared of how his son would react to the girl, but he had nothing to be worried about.   
The two children connected immediately. They grew very close as children, and closer as teenagers. At first, Victor was the only one she would talk to but soon she spoke to his daddy as well. She never told him how she came to be in the forest like that, and he never asked her. Although, he knew Victor must have known. It was Victor who had told Mr Crowley the girls name, [y/n].  
As teenagers, they would take long walks in the forest together, secretly holding hands even though anyone could see they loved each other and as they got into their twenties, his daddy knew they were meant to be together.   
And that’s how the three of them became a family. That’s how the three of them became happy.   
On Halloween night, some teenagers came to the house. They were trying to get a look at him, trying to scare him out. So they started throwing firecrackers at the house. One of the firecrackers went through the window and set the house on fire.   
When Mr Crowley and [y/n] got home, the house was in flames and his son was trapped inside. They tried and tried to get inside, but the door was on fire. They could hear Victor screaming inside, but they couldn’t get in.   
So Mr Crowley ran and got himself a hatchet, and he started chopping at the door. But what his daddy didn’t know was that Victor was pressed up against the other side, trying to get out. And it was an accident, but he hit him in the face with that hatchet, and poor Victor Crowley died.   
[y/n] was heart broken. She withdrew into herself again, refusing to speak. The only time Mr Crowley hear anything from her was her sobs and when she would cry out for Victor in her sleep. She wandered through the forest like a ghost, until one day she found a ring hidden away in a box under Victors bed. She presented the ring to Mr Crowley, who told her Victor had chosen it for her, he was going to ask her to marry him the next day.   
Crushed, [y/n] couldn’t cope. So, dressed in white and wearing the ring on the intended finger, she walked into the forest and hung herself from a tree that her and Victor would sit under.   
The old man became a recluse after all that. He never left his house, just sat there for almost ten years, before he finally died of a broken heart. And from that point on, people started disappearing in this swamp.   
All the locals and hunters say that if you get close enough to the Crowley house at night, you can still hear Victor Crowley, crying out for his daddy and [y/n] in the woods.   
Some swear they’ve seen a beautiful ghost, dressed in white, wandering the woods, calling out for Victor. If she sees you, she asks if you’ve seen him. If you say no, she’ll kill you then and there. But if you say yes, she will follow you. If you don’t show her him by then first light, she will kill you.   
They search the woods for each other, but never cross paths.   
Victor Crowley and [y/n] Crowley are real. Like a ghost who can rip someone to pieces right in front of you. My mama always said that sometimes, if a person died all traumatic like, then their spirit can get kind of just stuck in the night they died.   
If we don’t get out of these woods right now, we’re all gonna die. These are their woods. Victor and [y/n] Crowleys woods.


	2. Together

“Victor!” You call into the darkness, you feet growing painful from walking but you kept on, determined to find him this time. You didn’t know he wouldn’t reply to your calls. Normally, he would come running to find you if you called for him.  
Trying again, you called his name, looking behind you as well. You wanted him to jump out from behind a tree to scare you, but scoop you up into his arms when the trick was over, but he never did.   
It was fine though, because you will be back tomorrow night to look for him again.   
Just then, you heard voices. They were coming towards you. Two people, both male and sounded rather young. Perhaps late teens or early twenties.   
Looking in their direction, you saw them jogging out from behind a tree, speaking to each other and completely unaware of your presents. Until you spoke.   
“Have you seen Victor?” you ask, seeing them jump and stumble away from you. One let out a mixture of a cry and scream while the other gasped for air.   
Taking a step closer, you tried again.   
“Have you seen Victor?” You voice echoes through the forest around you. You didn’t know how they hadn’t noticed you before. After you tried to ‘join’ Victor, your skin had a white glow to it that illuminated you at night.   
Again, no response.   
They were hiding him from you. You knew it. They were like the teenagers who had set the house on fire, it was their fault he had been ripped from you.   
Anger filled your body and you ran at them, a cry of anguish leaving your throat.   
Jumping on one, you wrapped your hands around his throat and closed them tightly. He scrambled, but you weren’t a mortal anymore. You had more strength than they would ever know. He clawed at your hands, but did nothing to stop you from cutting off the air supply and, eventually, he stopped struggling.   
You heard his friend to the right of you and you rose from the body. He was frozen with fear but when you started walking towards him, he scrambled backwards but tripped on his own feet. Falling down, he used his feet to try get away from you.   
“Wait, wait, wait!” he cried out, holding his hands over his face. “I know where he is!”   
You froze.   
he knew where Victor was? If he did, you would finally be reunited with your lost love, but if he didn’t, you would be heartbroken again.   
But that small chance was enough to stop you in your tracks. A lie, perhaps, but you had hope still.   
“Show me.” You demanded.   
He scrambled to his feet and backed away from you. You smirked, knowing full well that you could easily get him if he ran. But he didn’t, he just walked back from where they had both came from, his eyes darting back to his friend.   
“If you’re lying, I will kill you.” You told him, seeing him physically flinch at your words but he continued.   
For about an hour, you followed him, seeing how nervous and jumpy he was getting. Looking at the moon, you could see it had set substantially, which meant it was nearly morning. Your heart sank once again.   
Until you saw the man stop dead in his tracks. Following his eyes, you couldn’t help but hope to see Victor, but you didn’t. All you saw was the body of his friend.   
he had lead you in a circle. He had lied to you.   
before you could do anything, you saw him dart for his friends body. Walking to him, you decided to savour this kill and to make him as scared as possible.   
He rummaged in the pockets of the corpse until you pulled out a gun. He pointed it at you, his face screwed up with anger.   
You raised an eyebrow, amused that he thought such a weapon could harm you.   
But before he could pull the trigger, you heard something flying threw the air and then a hatchet embedded inside in the left side of his skull. He gasped, dropping the gun as his body shook. He raised a hand to the hatchet, feeling it and trying to pull it out but only causing more pain before dropping, lifeless to the floor.   
You stared at the body, your mouth open as tears floored your eyes. Flashes of that night came flooding back to you. How you had crawled in through a small break in the house, scratching your body bloody but not caring. You had found Victor, lying on the floor, the horrible scar bloodying his face. His perfect face. You had held his head in your lap, sobbing as you tried to wake him.   
You heard movement from the direction of the hatchet and as you looked over, you nearly dropped to your knees.   
there, standing not 10 feet away from you, was Victor Crowley.   
Your hands flew up to cover your mouth as you sobbed, unable to believe it was really him. He looked just as you remembered him, expect the scar from that hatchet. But you didn’t care. You never cared.   
“Victor?” Your voice barley left your throat as he walked over to you, his eyes staring at you. His mouth slightly open as he stared at you, like you were the most exotic creature he had ever seen.   
“[y/n]?” he breathed your voice as he stood in front of you. You nodded, bring your hands down from your mouth to smile at him. He raised a hand to your cheek but froze.   
Turning on his heel, he walked towards the body with his hatchet in it, mumbling.   
“Aint real. Shes dead. Dead. Died because of me. Aint here.” He mumbled, leaning down to pick up the hatchet from the body, which fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He then attached it to his belt.   
You were utterly confused by his reaction. He glanced at you over his shoulder and you saw tears in his eyes.   
“Aint real. Shes not coming back.” He turned away from you again and tried to walk off into the wood.   
“Victor?” Your voice shook as you called for him, unsure of what he meant.   
His hands clamped over his ears.   
“Not real.” He breathed over and over again. “Shes dead. [y/n] is dead. Took her own life cause of me. Shes dead because of me.” He took ragged breaths as he spoke, flinching like he was in pain and unable to walk any further.  
Instantly, he understood.   
He blamed himself for your suicide. But the way he spoke must have meant he had seen you before. Your heart ached as you thought of the image of you haunting his mind. But he wouldn’t be able to touch that or be touched.   
Instantly, you knew what to do.   
Walking elegantly over to him to stand in front of him. He had his eyes clamped shut, tears streaming from them as his insistent mumbles fell from his lips.   
Slowly, you placed a hand on his cheek.   
Instantly, he stopped. His eyes opened wide, his hands fell from his ears and he said nothing but his mouth was open slightly. It was as if he had just woken up from a bad dream and he was realising everything was alright now.   
Smiling, you step close to him, feeling the heat of his body. You had noticed that, since your death, you couldn’t feel the warmth of someones skin, even if they were alive. But you could feel him.   
Using your thumb, you swiped it across his cheek to clear some of the tears.   
“Ive been searching for you for so long.” You smiled, feeling your own tears well in your eyes.   
“[y/n/]?” He breathed, his voice raspy as he blinked. You nodded, your voice failing you as you felt his hands reach out and touch your arms. Once he saw he wouldn’t fall through you, it broke him.   
He grabbed you roughly by the waist and kissed you desperately. The kiss reminded you of a man who had went without water for weeks and finally found a fresh spring. He held you tight against him and you were quick to respond to the kiss. Your arms wrapped around him and you held tightly onto him, scared he would disappear again.   
“my love.” He breathed against your lips as you pulled back a little to look at him. You didn’t need air, but you knew if you kept on kissing him so passionately, you might just lose your mind.   
Just then, you heard something. And so did he.   
His arms instantly moved you to stand behind him as a third teenage stumbled out of the woods, obviously distressed. His eyes saw the body’s of what must have been his friends and then fell on you both. He let out a blood curdling scream.   
“No! No! Its cant be two of you! It-Its never been both!” He rambled, his hands clutching at his short hair before turning on his heel and bolting.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you looked to Victor. He grabbed his hatchet and glanced over his shoulder at you, looking for any sign of disgust at what he planned to do.   
But you had already unwrapped the rope you carried from round your waist, the noose dangling menacingly by your side.   
“He cant be loose in our woods.” You reasoned as Victor smiled at you.   
After retrieving a quick kiss, you both went after the boy.   
Now Victor had his wife back, he would take back his woods.


End file.
